


Tea

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [48]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara does not want to get up.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 16 March 2018
> 
> Prompt: Tea

Liara pressed the pillow down on her head. 

Being the Broker and Head of House T’Soni allowed her to help the reconstruction more than most, but both roles demanded much attention.

Asari needed less sleep than humans, but not no sleep.

And now the early rising Shepard was clunking around like a krogan with a limp.

Liara sat up to demand that Shepard go back to bed or head downstairs to bother someone else…

Shepard extended an arm without looking, mug in hand.

“Good morning love,” the words were both automatic and heartfelt. “I brought tea.”

“Oh. All right then.”


End file.
